percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Heroes Organization: The Ring of the Phoenix
'' '' Third book in Heroes of Olympus series. Written by Hazelcats. There is an object so powerful, it can make its holder immortal. There is a killer so cruel he will kill, torture, and take his victim's soul as a slave for eternity. Imagine these two together. Imagine the poor souls taken for power and weapon. Imagine the object containing these souls. The Heroes must stop this killer, but will they fall into the pair's wrath? Note and Warning: I have been watching several crime dramas lately, so if it begins to sound to TV-show like, I am sorry. You have been warned. Note: I'm sick of waiting for tHO 1 to be redone (Is it even going to be? I don't know anymore...) and tHO 2 to be continued. If I miss something, sorry! It's not my fault no one tells me anything in this twisted world anymore.... Rated PG-13 for Violence and other things Prolouge "Good morning folks! This is Amara Brown-" "Gods, look at the makeup on that woman. It's ridiculous!" "and Tycho Hurst! We are live from Olympus, bringing you the latest early morning news!" '' "Early morning is right! Why the hell do we have to get up this early?" "Shut up and listen!" ''"As some of you may have heard from ''The Late Night Olympian-"'' "Heard from it is right! Why is it we were never told about the quest before ''they posted?" "Shush! We're trying to listen!" ''"Yesterday the body of demigod Jack Thomas was found in an alley by his friend Melissa Frost." "I could hear her screams from my apartment." "Shut up!" Several voices hissed. "There appears to be no visible sign of death. He appears perfectly healthy-" "He's dead! How can he be healthy? I'd say that's the worse sign of health." "I swear on Zeus’ bloody throne, if you do not shut up right now ''I will kick your *** !” ''“and seems to have just dropped dead." "This brings up memories of two years ago when more than twenty deaths and seven disappearances were reported. All deaths had no found cause." "Thantos does occasionally go on killing sprees, though it's usually because some demigod pissed him off for whatever reason." "Witnesses say they remember seeing a suspicious young man-usually somewhere between fourteen and twenty-hanging around the crime scene, watching the investigators. He is usually described as having dark red hair and pale skin, but for now, his identity is unknown." "Red hair. Young. Wow, they really narrow it down, don't they?" "It is unknown if this is related to the Titans, and there us much research to be done. We have sent The Heroes Organization-" Several curses were heard. "Why in Hades' name do they mention us!? They're going to freaking hunt us down and kill us!" "-on the case. Now, we give you today's weather from the ''OW! ''channel!" Chapter 1 The heroes were not happy a''t all''. First, the gods sent them on a mission without ''their confirmation or even ''knowledge ''of the quest! Then the reporters tell the world they’re going on the quest, and only ''after ''do they find out from the papers do the gods tell them. And still, they broadcast their name on ''every single article or broadcast ''that has to do with the case so the killer can find them, kidnap them, and torture every single one of them until they’re ''begging for death. At least, that was pessimistic view on the topic. The optimistic one had something to do with, “kicking the murderer’s a** all the way to jail and having a parade in their honor on the streets of Olympus.” Unfortunately, very few look on the bright side in this type of situation. So the heroes sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking things over. How would they start with such a last-minute warning? Probably researching previous cases and talking to the Frost girl. Would they have to keep their guard up even more than usual? Most definitely. How long until they came face to face to who ever was doing this or one of their servents? Seeing the average demigod's luck, probably sooner than hoped for. ﻿ Category:Death Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Hazelcats Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club)